


All Too Real

by Fire_Cat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: Something very strange was happening to the Jacksepticeye channel. It started as nothing more than a bit of static on the camera, nothing all that worrying, though still a bit odd.. But soon Jack himself started to suffer from something; he started finding gaps in his memory, started hearing things, seeing things.. Strange messages on social media were appearing and bizarre glitches on his videos.. But he didn't put them there.. So.. Who did..?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird thing I ended up writing after the Halloween thing Jack did last month, it’s probably shit, so I apologise, but it was fun to write if nothing else. It's a bit late but oh well, I've been busy and didn't finish it as quickly as I hoped I would.

"Have you been gettin' weird static on y'videos recently, Mark?"Jack asked his American friend one afternoon, leaning back in his chair and looking through footage on one of his monitors, his call with Mark open on the other.

" _That'll be a no, Jack._ " Mark said, a little confused by the question. " _It's probably just YouTube screwing up._ " He shrugged, this would seem like a perfectly reasonable explanation to most, but it didn't seem quite right to Jack.

"I dunno, man." Jack frowned, opening up a video he uploaded the day before and skipping forward to where some of the weird static in question was. "'s only on the facecam, the game footage is fine. If it was YouTube wouldn't the whole thing be messed up?" He added, looking over at Mark on the other monitor.

Mark shrugged again. " _I dunno, Jack. But YouTube is good at glitching in weird ways._ " He said, running his hand through his red hair. " _I doubt it's anything worth worryin' about._ "

Jack sighed. "You're probably right, Mark.. You're probably right.." He said, voice quieter as he closed YouTube, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. Jack wanted to believe that Mark was right.. But there was something-- Weird about this..

* * *

Jack had hoped that the strange green static issue would go away.. But it didn't. It only got worse, appearing more frequently and more violently as time went on. The community started to notice it more and more, started asking about it, but it was October, almost everyone thought Jack was pulling a Halloween prank. 

Jack didn't know what to say to them. He wasn't doing this. He didn't know what this even was. The glitches were never there when he was editing, only after upload. But it couldn't have been YouTube, because it was only his videos, and only his facecam.. He was so confused.

He opened up Twitter one evening, just to find that his icon had been changed to a staticky version of his logo, and a tweet on his account that he didn't remember posting.

I̶'m̴ w̢a̕i̶ting.̧

What was going on with that text?

The community seemed both worried and confused, some seemed to think that Jack was just messing around. Others were suspicious. Once again, Jack didn't know what to do. So he just deleted the tweet. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking, was this weird glitch thing spreading?

Jack leant his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. Just for a second.. Or so he thought. When he opened them again, he found that twenty minutes had passed. And the weird tweet was back.. But different..

I̹̗̺͙̭͠͠'̺͇̞͉m̱͢ ̵͇̪̩̳̪ͅú̝̱̀͞ǹ͈̻͍s̤̜͈͙̳͠t͖̻̕o͏̻͕̠̮̣̞p̷̷͍̼̦̳͓p̷̨͖̯̪̰͙̙͖a̙̮͕b̛̲̫̭̝̜̺͡ͅļ̷̥͇͘ḙ̜͕̞̝̮͕.

Jack took a moment to stare at the new message. What was he supposed to do about this? What even was it? 

Jack took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Before deciding to have a look on Tumblr, to look at some fanart, that would cheer him up, he thought, take his mind off of this weirdness.

But his avatar had been changed there too, and there was another weird message waiting for him..

T͇̜̻̳͛͂ͩ͟h̠̃̃̾ͤ̋e̳̯͉̞͙̥̍ͨͪ͝s͈̳̱͔̱̖̦͚̰̋͒͌͡e̠͙̟͖̎͌̉ͧ̈́ ̶̞̮̱͔̠͈̘̮͊͂ͦ̇è̶̸̥͇̞̮̰̇ͫ̈ͅȳ̛͕̀͢ͅe͎̥̣͋̆͗ͭ̎͑͒͡ṣ̛͇̬̮̥̻̤͚ͨ̇̆͗̉ ̗͇̺̳̙̙̹̔͊a͉̝̣̫̗̟͒̑̉̔̌r͙̜͙̯͍͗̈́͒ͪȇ̢̱͔̹̘̩̼̝̜ͦ̇͌̋͗ṋ͓́'̙̹ͫ̏ͨ͡t͚̯̟̘̓ ̢̱̃ͤ͗ͯ̑̎͒͞m̴̶̤̫͚͚̯̫ͮ̈̅ͥi̙͉̤̻̭̘͕͛̔͘͢ṋ̱̳̺̝̞͂ͤ͑͠e̳̙̬̯̊̀́͌̓!͎̳͖͋̀  
  
Jack closed his browser, holding his hands up to his mouth and breathing deeply through his nose. Something strange was happening, something that he didn't understand.. Something scary. It could be dangerous.. What if this was some kind of weird virus infecting his PC.. That could explain the glitches.. Maybe..

* * *

As the days passed, Jack only found himself growing more and more anxious, jumping at every tiny sound in his apartment and swearing that he could hear something that was just out of sight. The static on his videos was growing worse and worse. Sometimes it would keep happening throughout a video, other times it would be one or two spikes half way through. People started to see faces amongst the static.  _A_  face.  _Jack's_  face... But..  _Different.._  Voices started to appear on his videos as well, distorted laughter and giggling. That same glitchy text at the bottom of his descriptions. But Jack wasn't doing it, he wasn't putting these things there.. And it was really starting to scare him. He just didn't understand what was going on.. 

One evening, after finishing up a recording session with Mark and Felix, Jack thought he'd mention all this weirdness, see what they had to say about it.

"There's something really weird going on with the channel guys, and my Twitter, and Tumblr, just-- Everything. I'm so confused." He said slowly, rubbing his hands over his face.

" _What, the glitchy shit?_ " Felix asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Aye, that and the noises I keep hearing around my apartment.. Footsteps and..  _Giggling._  And- I think I'm going insane." Jack said, running his hands through his dark green hair and leaning his elbows on his desk, closing his eyes for a moment. He really did feel like he was going mad- hearing voices, seeing things, losing track of time.. They all sounded like symptoms of someone who's sanity was slipping away.

Mark chuckled. " _This is just some Halloween prank right, Jack?_ " He smiled, pointing at his camera. " _Just a joke?_ " He added, sounding a little unsure now.

"I wish it was.." Jack muttered, his usually bright blue eyes having lost their sparkle as he looked back at his monitor. "But I don'know what's doin' this.. M 'scared.. What if it's dangerous?" He said, all of his energy had vanished, he sounded afraid. Surely Mark and Felix didn't think that this was just a joke?

" _Dangerous? How could this be dangerous?_ " Felix smiled.

" _Yeah come on Jack, it's all very clever but you can let us in on your little prank._ " Mark said, sweeping his red hair out of his eyes.

They did both think it was just a joke.. Jack went to speak, but then something odd happened.. C͏̧͠om̡̕e̡͠ ̶ǫ̶ut̵͡,͜͡ ̶D҉̢͝a̸̸r̢̧k̛͞y. Mark jumped back in his seat, as if something had startled him. Felix's eyes grew wider, staring at something in front of him. "Um, guys?" Jack said nervously, a flicker of green static crossing his screen, making his heart rate pick up. "Guys..?"

" _Jack did you just.. Say something?_ " Mark said cautiously, slowly sitting upright again, his smile and cheery tone having completely faded and been replaced by a very confused look and tone to match.

" _I didn't hear nothin'._ " Said Felix, looking equally as confused. " _Though I did see something.._ " He added, leaning a little closer to his monitor. " _Like, a shadow behind you, Jack._ "

" _I didn't see anything._ " Said Mark, his brow furrowing as his confusion increased. " _But I heard a voice.._ "

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, thinking that maybe they were just messing with him, but the looks on their faces seemed far to genuine to be a joke, there was no way they could have planned to react to something unseen at the same time..

L̸̇ͭ̈́̓ͬ͛̔͒eͤͯ̐t͆̇͂̂ͬ̌̍'̧́́̋̊̀s̷̔̏ͩͪ͘ ̸̵̈̾̇̐ͧ̆̓ͮp̢ͯ̒̑̌͢l̅́͞aͮͤ̄͑̎̐͏͜yͣ̇ͩ̾ͥ͂͠!̈͋̈͠  " _Har har very funny Jack._ " Mark chuckled nervously, his confusion shifting to fear.

"M'not doing nothin', Mark.." Jack said quietly, shaking his head slightly, his own eyes widening as he took in his friends expression. If Mark and Felix had been sat side by side, Jack could imagine them giving each other worried looks right now.

Felix looked across his office for a moment before looking back at the camera, still looking concerned. " _Right, well, I better get going, I've got other stuff to do too._ " He said quickly, sounding mostly calm though his voice was wavering a little. Mark and Jack both said quiet goodbyes before Felix left the call.

Jack put his head in his hands as the Swede left, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down.  _What was going on!?_

" _Jack?_ " Came Mark's voice, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

The Irishman looked up at his monitor and swallowed before he spoke. "Y-Yeah?" He said, stuttering a little.

" _You going anywhere next week?_ " Mark asked, tilting his head to the side a little, still looking worried but calmer than he was before.

"Ur, no. Why?" Jack replied, confused as to what Mark was thinking of.

" _How 'bout I come over to Ireland for a few days, 's been a while since we've seen each other._ " Mark smiled, though there was still worry in his brown eyes. " _And besides, you look like you could use the company._ " He added, frowning slightly at the fear in Jack's blue eyes.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, not sure what to make of the request. He certainly wouldn't mind Mark coming over.. They hadn't seen each other since PAX a few months ago. But what if this--  _thing_ \- that was happening, could be  _dangerous_.. Mark could get hurt..

"Sure- I mean, if you're not busy." Jack eventually said, thinking that maybe having someone else around the house would help to calm his nerves a bit.

Mark chuckled, his usual bounce coming back. " _I wouldn't have asked if I was busy, y'idiot. We can spend Halloween together, make some videos. And with all this creepy shit going on, it'll make it even spookier."_  He grinned, seeming happy again, though it didn't quite rub off on Jack like it usually would. 

Jack just smiled, he was quite happy to have Mark over, but all the weird happenings were a lot more than just ' _creepy shit'_ , Jack was convinced that there was more to it than that.. That something was happening to him..

* * *

The days leading up to Mark's visit hadn't been easy, the glitches kept getting worse, Jack started to find gaps in his memory that he couldn't quite explain, coming over light headed very suddenly, randomly breaking into coughing fits and feeling ill for no apparent reason. More weird glitchy messages were appearing every day, on every video, on every account on every site. Jack couldn't get away from it!

One week before Halloween, and two days before Mark's arrival, Jack found a message on his Twitter that made his heart race.

7̏͑̌ͨͮ͏̧͍͙̥̘̦̭͖ ̧̦͈͖̞͇̪͉͍̾ͣ͐ͩ̓̉̒́D̶̨̼̘͚͓̀̄̎͂̌ͮͣ̂͟à̛̬͓̳͓͗ͥͬ͊̉̋̓ͦ͜ͅy̛͈͚̻̞̹̹͔̻͑͑̕s̴̤͔̖̬ͫͨ̌̆ ̨̬̺̔͞t͕̩͔̮̪̻̺͋ͮͯ͜͡͞ȍ͚͖ͦ̍ ̠̞̙ͭͩ̄͋ͣg̴̢̪̳̩̪ͥ̅͡ŏ̮̻͕͉̰̹̇ͧͥ̊̽̕.̖ͧͩ͛.̘̭̭͉͕̙̳̇̍ͤ͑̕ͅ

But what exactly did that mean? Seven days to what? Jack thought about it for a moment, trying to figure this out. It was Halloween in seven days time. So, did that mean that this would climax on Halloween? Or that it would finally end? Jack wished he knew.. Because this entire thing was driving him  _in҉san͏ȩ._

Mark arrived on the Wednesday. And, for a while, Jacks real world struggles seemed to fade a little, or at least they did during the day. There was always somebody else around the house to distract him, he didn't find himself dwelling on the issue at all with Mark around. The American was good company, and the duo would end up talking randomly or playing games for hours when they weren't recording. They'd planned a horror game marathon livestream on Halloween night, and were very much looking forward too it. Jack felt much less stressed than he had done..

Well, mostly. Glitchy messages on social media and weird occurrences in his videos were still scaring him whenever he found them, and when other people pointed them out to him.  Mark almost seemed to have forgotten about what had happened before he'd offered to come over to Ireland, but Jack was convinced that Mark had heard something, had heard that same voice from his videos..

At night though, it was a very different story. Jack was struggling to sleep, and when he finally did fall asleep he felt even worse when he woke up again, almost as if he hadn't slept at all. He'd doze off in his chair just to jolt awake a few minutes later as sharp laughter filled his ears.

One morning, Mark claimed to have heard Jack moving around the house in the middle of the night, hearing noises coming from the kitchen at one o'clock in the morning. This had only worsened Jacks fears; he didn't remember getting up in the night-he barely remembered going to sleep. The only decent sleep Jack had that week was when he'd fallen asleep against Mark on the sofa one evening, the exhaustion finally hitting him and allowing him a few hours of peaceful rest.

Every other time Jack slept, his dreams were plagued by shadows and distorted voices that sounded like his own, but not quite right. Staticky. A face with pure black eyes- or sometimes one green and one blue- watching him and laughing at him. And blood.. So much blood.. It made him nauseous just thinking about it, and he wasn't usually squeamish. By the Saturday of that week, Jack was running almost entirely on caffeine, leaving him jittery and jumpy, but trying to keep his energy levels up and lose himself in making content, as not to worry the community, who would no doubt be incredibly scared too if they knew exactly what was going on.. But then, they still seemed to think that it was just a Halloween prank..

The day before Halloween, the two boys found some big pumpkins in the supermarket, and decided to do some last minute pumpkin carving when they got home.

They carved one of the pumpkins they brought together, trying to figure out a design between them and eventually come up with something half-decent. Jack completely forgot about his weird glitchy problems, or 'A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i' as many of the fans were calling it-still convinced that it was just a joke..

Jack decided to use the other pumpkin for a video to upload tomorrow, since he was currently just planning on playing some horror games. And besides, it'd be a nice change, and he'd done one last year, no harm in doing another. It'd be fun!

That afternoon, Mark went back into town- though Jack didn't quite catch why. And Jack set some things up in his room to do some recording. He'd almost completely blocked out the weird 'A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i' issues, and for now at least it was the last thing on his mind. Instead focusing on what he was doing, that was much more fun than worrying about some weird glitchy thing he still couldn't explain.

Jack had been recording for no more than ten minutes before weird stuff started happening. He heard footsteps, a weird laugh, he looked outside but nothing was there, he shrugged it off.  _It's just your imagination, Jack. Just your imagination._  Later, out of nowhere, his nose started bleeding. Which was weird. Jack  _never_  got nosebleeds. He hoped it was just a coincidence, but there was already something nagging at the back of his mind. What if these things were linked? What if it was related to the glitchy stuff and everything else? Jack tried his best to push those worries aside, to keep his spirits up and carry on recording. And for a while, everything seemed ok. But then the laughter in his head came back, as distorted as ever but growing louder,  _louder--_

 I̧̝̺̩̰͓̠̝̭͒͐͌̓͆̓̕͢͠'̷̤̤̪̦̯̏͐̀̔͡m̡̘̜͖͇̬̮̭̾͆̌͗̑̃̽̅͢͡ͅ i̷͈̗̟̘͓͔̫͂̉̌͛͌̽̇̄̚n̷͍͖̠̘̲̪͙̪̾̽̊̊̾̚͠ ç̨͕̦͚͚̅̉̎̒͊̓͘̕͢͝ͅô̡͎̮͈͚͇͊͑͐͛͘͜ͅn̩̲̹̰̪͕̎͐́̑͞t̴̡̙̠̠̟̱͙̺̞̳̾̇̒̅̃r̬̬̳̗̟̬͐̀̎͑̚͟͞͠ơ̱̫̬̘̖̯͗̓̎̾͒͂̊̕͢l̘͎͇͓͚̣͇̋̊̈͂͆̓͌͞ͅ n̵̨̨͔̫̼̹͒̄͛̒́ͅͅo̜̯̳͍̎̆̐͗̒͜w̶̠͉̝̞̜̺͉̿̿̅̾̿̄̆̓

* * *

Mark came home no more than an hour after he left. He could hear Jack talking and shouting upstairs, but didn't think anything of it. This was  _Jack_  after all. He simply assumed that the Irishman was still recording.

About ten minutes later, Mark was in the kitchen making himself some coffee, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs- though a lot slower than Jack's usual pace.

Mark turned his head, and sure enough, Jack appeared in the doorway- or at least, it  _looked_  like Jack.. but something wasn't quite right.. Mark could  _feel_  it.

"Hi, Jack." Mark smiled, his growing nerves seeping into his voice. "You-you ok?" He asked, his smile disappearing again. Something  _definitely_  wasn't right here.. Why was Jack so quiet, why did he look so-- gaunt and pale.. And his eyes.. There was something strange behind them- something cruel.. And was that  _blood_  across his throat? "J-Jack?" Mark stuttered, leaning back against the kitchen counter, not really able to go anywhere else with Jack in the doorway.. If that even was Jack..

'Jack' snickered, too-sharp teeth showing in his mouth. He was holding a knife, his hands soaked in blood..

H͓̩͂̄̽̚e̶̹̱̥̰͓͓̮ͩ̊̒ͫͧ͊̔͝ͅ'̴̯͖͚͙̟̙̦͈̯͛͛̆̓̄͛̕s̻̹̥̜̰̝ͨ̍̿͒ͮ ͇̤͍̣͆̓ͫͮ͘g͚̟͔ͫ́̈́o̰͕͍ͯͣ͌ͮ͐ͧn̺̘̒͑ͫ͑́ē̷̥̣̂͛̀.̨̡͈̘̤̈́̐ͣ͌̎̂̐̇

'Jack' spoke, his voice dark and weirdly distorted. And.. familar. Mark had heard this voice before but.. Where?

It took Mark a moment to understand what had been said, but when the words finally came together, his confusion only increased. "W-what?" He stuttered, finding himself unable to look away from the blood oozing from the gash across Jack's throat..

There was a flicker of movement, and suddenly 'Jack' was standing right in front of Mark, almost stepping on his toes.

H͈͉͇̘̦̩͇̓ͦ̐ͧ̿e̲̝̼͍͍'͉͔̰͍̱ͯͮͯ̍̏s͍̯̳̓͛̾ͩ ͔̲̰͖̯̻͍̎ͤͯ͂ͦ͂g̓ͦo̩͙̜̘͕͂ͭ̒ͅn͓̰̖ͧ̄e͇̦̼̠͎̬͇ͮ͂̉́̀ͣ.͎̼͖̉ͩ̓̓ ͋̿̇ͣT̜̥̺̱̅h̤̭̲͑̏͌̆ͫ̎͂é͈̩͈̼͈͇̩̉̋̒̇̀ͨy͖ͧ͒̃̓̊ͪ ̯̰̣̼͚ŝ̙͍̘͚͙̩͑̋͌̓̉̏a͓͍i͙͕͓̬̠̜̭ͦͪ̓̈́̈́d̪͚ ͖͖͇ͫ͐̇̈m͉ͩ̒y̙͕̩̩̥̝͛ͦͥ̑ ͇͗̾̂̚n͔̟̭͉͍͖ͧͮͪ̇̃́ḁ̻̮̻̣̥m̩̔e͊ͯͭ ̩̼̘̗̤͓̇̾̾ͭ͒ͅa̙͚̭̋ͫ̃̈ͅn̗͔̞̩̝ͨ̉d̝̤̯̩ͭ̿̒ ͎͋s͍̲͎͐ͮ̒͋ͬ̄o̜͚̘̖̖͂ͣ̆͋ͪͦ ̲̳̹͔͓͈͋̂̎͊͆Ḭ̳̘ͣͨ ̱̰̦̳͕̩͉̾̇͒̅̑c̦̣̟̭ͯ̚a̫͈͕͓̐́m̳̥̗̙͐è͙̲̳ͯ̃ͨͭ.̗̦̦͈̳͚͚ ̼̜̻̱̲̓̇̍H͕̫̝̟̙̣̬ͯͩe͗͒̍͊̑'s̋ͮ̓ͫͫ ̞̥͇̦̂͊g̩͉͇̔̓̓̐̈́ͪo̲̳̖̜n̼͇̋͂̽̌̃̒̚e̹̥̥͓̥̫̖ͩ ̲͔͎̤̙̥ͅf͕͐ͭ͂͑̏o̬̝̞ͩ̔ͧ̆r͍̫ͪ̅e̜̳͙̞ͬv͒̽ͩ̓ͥe̪͙͖̱̼̳͕r͖͔͔̰̝͗.ͧ̉ͦ̈́ͪͥ͋ ̤̬̩͖͚̲̓ͬÂ̝̼̭͙͖͉ͪ̅͊n̤̪͈̜̪̫̫d͊̐ͭ̐ ̞̻̠̖̟̰ͧn͍̪̼̦̰ͭͥ̑ͩo̜͚̤̠̣̪̺͂̑͂̄̍ͧw̉̏̓ ̻̹̳̱͙̌i̦̘̅̚t̮̠͊'͍̒̇ͩ̽̐̌s̙̥̠͈̣̝̮ ̖̟̪͓͙̪͔͐̇ͯ̏ͤ̍̚ẏͧo͖̥̫̣͍͍̅ͧ͆̆̔ù̺͙̗͖͊̿r̜̳̱͉̲͉̍͆ͨ͐ ̗̱̩̰͚͆͂̄t͔͈̏̍͌̂u̝̮̳̖͍ͣ͛̏̂́r̞͚̖̮̳͍̉̈́ͭ̄n͖̔ͮͣ͆,̝̾ͅ ͓͔̰i̲m̲͕̳̱̣͍p̿̐ͣͦo̰̹̝̜̍sͤ͑ͤ̐͒ť̆͒ë́ͤͬr̫͂ͮ̄͐.͍̗̰͈̝̾͋ͅ

'Jack' continued, flashing his sharp teeth as he spoke, his blue eyes dark, one almost seeming to tint green.

"J-Jack this isn't funny." Mark stuttered, wanting to believe that this was some kind of joke, but becoming increasingly unsure if he was actually talking to Jack right now, whoever- _whatever-_  this was, it wasn't Jack. Well, it wasn't Jack's  _mind._

H͕̣͙̙̳̓͑͋͐͐e͍̬͓̫̙̓ͫ̋̓'̝̗̲͕͂́̉s͎͓̻̤̞̟͉ͨ͗ͪ̐̋ ̳̞̹̑g̩ͣͬo̗͕̫̳̺̩ͦn͎̫̣̫̟̜̑́͂͒e̱͎̰̩̬.̾̉̎ͅ

'Jack' said again, quieter this time, tilting his head to the side sharply.

I̒͆̑̊͗͋̍'̘̈ͥͪm̠̪̬̿ͮ̔͌̒̚ ͎͚̥̙̤i͑̓̈́ͥ̚n͌ͩͧ ̮͙̖̰͕̥͋ͦ͛̌̓̃ć̼̩̬́ȍ̅ͦnt͚͖̙͔̹̰ͦͥ̈́r̙͖͕̺̣̗͋ȍ̠̳̯̼͓̓l̤͗ ̜̻̳̫̜̪͋̽̉͂ͥn͙̱̮̻̥o͇̤̖̦w̭̣͎͇͉̉̃ͭ̉ͣ.̼̈ͯ̅̄̇ͬ

His voice was suddenly deeper, though still distorted, his eyes seemed to flicker, and suddenly they were completely black, staring at Mark with a creepy grin on his face.

Mark tried to jump back in shock, to create some distance between himself and 'Jack', only to remember that the kitchen counter was behind him. Feeling suddenly short of breath and genuinely scared, he couldn't take his eyes off Jack's- No. That wasn't Jack.. that wasn't Jack, that was- "A-Anti.."

"W̃̅̎̈́ͬȅ̵̈́ͨ̄͂͆lͭ̋̚̚l̶̈͛́ͯ̚ ̄̾ͧ̈d̊ͬ͛ͥo̵͐n̓̀e̸͊ͭ.̏̎̏̊̈̿́

A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i said, eyes shifting back to blue and green, snapping his head to the other side.

Y͛ͬ̈́o̲͔͔̹̝͓̱̽̆̈́̑̽͒u̫͖̝͙̫̯̎̐́ͨͣ́̒ ̟̋͊ͬͮ̏k̪ͭ̑̅͑̒n̺͙̼̱̋ͨͥ͊̅͋̀õ̹̩̭̥̼̙̅͂̔̂w͖͈̣͉͂͗̋ͤͩͅ ̤̰ͤ̈́ͯ̚ḿ̯̪̩ͧ͛ͬ͑̚y̝̫ͧ̚ ͇̳̝̱̘̣͇̍͌n͍̺̼͔̯̯̬͛̀̈́a̩̠̳̺m͉͓͔̪̘̉̓ͥḛ̭̗͕̜̯͆͛͌̒̅ͭ ̮͕̥̰̬̲̀̏̂̊̾̿͑t̫̪̓ͤͨö̖̬̱ͅo̜͙̯̼ͭ.̾̍̒̍̎

He added, reaching one hand up in another sharp motion, pressing his thumb up against the bottom of Mark's chin, tilting his head up, and moving his knife against the American's chest. 

Mark froze as A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i touched him, his fingers ice cold. Mark wasn't sure what to do. What was he  _supposed_  to do?! A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i wasn't friendly, that much was obvious. He'd hurt Mark if he saw reason too.. But what did he want? Why was he here? Why had he been tormenting Jack for the past month?! "W-what do you want?" Mark asked shakily, starting to hate how he was stuttering, but too afraid to try and do anything about it. 

Mark saw A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i's grin grow wider before the demon spoke.

I̫̼̊̏̊͊̓ ̵͍̤͚͓̯̺̈́ͅw̖̬̣̓̀̓̊͗̆a̰̩ͪnt͚͖̜̬͉ ̶̬̫͕ͅm̻̂ͧy͚̱͉̙͇̅͂̈̋͡ ̠̈́̍ͥͣ͘ḇ̵̩ͦͤ͑̐̇ͥͮṷ̲͔ͫ͋̔̿͢d̼͓̹͕͊ͬ͑ͫd̥̠͐ͣ͛ͧ̇̐ͥ̕y͓͎͍̎ͫ̽̍̈ ̻͙̤̰̩͂b̉ͨ͋ͦ̔a̢̻̰͎̦̩̪ç̂͊ͧͫk̘̩̝͛.͇̀̃̎ͣͤ̑̌̕

The pitch of his voice shifting to something even darker. Mark had an awful feeling that he knew who A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i meant, and he didn't like it. Not at all.

B̋u̅t̮̖͈̩̹̃ ̜͚͍͕y͕̟o͍͎ͯͪ̅̇̾͛u̼̠̻̹͋ͧ͛̑ͬ'̐͛ͫ̃ṛ͕̞̥ͧ͐͌e̾̂ͤ̍̊̑ ̟̱͙̲͚̼̌̏͑̅̿̊ĭ̫̰͈̝͍̏ͨ̓̃ͅn̻̺̯̻̅ͨ ̗̩̥t̻ͫ̓͗̇̑͑h̳͐̓̄̋ͣệ̩̳̾̈̓̑ͣͅ ̹w̟̟͙̻͊͂̓ͅa̯̖ͯ͒ͬͪ͊͆y̲̰̻͒.͍̔̅̐ͦ

A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i added, his smile fading as he looked Mark up and down, moving his knife so that the point of the blade was pressed against Mark's chest, nicking at the fabric of his shirt a little.

Mark looked down as the blade pressed against him, finding himself unable to look away from it. "W-W-What-Who-" Mark stammered, now struggling just to thread a sentence together. His hands shaking against the counter behind him and his brown eyes not looking away from the sharp knife against his chest.

Íͤ͒ͦ̊ ̓͑̇̐̒͗thͧ̾̄i͆n̓̔̅k ̋́̃ͤ̔̚̚yͣ͆oͧ̌̂ͪ̈́uͨ̊ͨ̊̽̍ͧ ͧͯͨkͪn̍̅̃ͪͩǒ̽w̿̿̔̿̂ ̋̅ͧhͯ̔̂͊̉̒i̔̿̌mͭ.ͩ̓̂̓ ̓Bͭ͐͑utͩͬ̇̃̚ ̂yͭ͐ò͌ͥ̒͂̇u̿̋͂͒'͑̃̿̋͒vͥ̑ͬͪe̔̅̈̿̽ ͦ͆̈́̇ͣỷ̿͒̌͂̒ē̈̋ͥ̈ẗͧ ͊ͧ̊͌̎t̿͒o ̄͒ͮ͆ͤmͨ̈́e̅̊̂̉͂̽ȇt ̊hͣ̽̿͐̈́̔i͆ͯ̒̄̽͆̓m͂ͩ.̐

A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i spoke slowly, the blue and green of his eyes seeming to grow brighter, almost glowing.

Bͤ͑ͬű̙̚tͫ̀ ̣̩̬̓ ͈ͮͮͬͩͦI ̸̦̰͙̖̰c͓̗̓͑aͫñ̿͐ͨ ̗̩͎̪̠̊̒h̙̦͇̼ͤͫ́͠e̿ͦ͒̚l̜͉͉̟̈́ͬ͗p͇̳͉̫͉̍̇̏̾̐̽̌.̰̮ͫ

He added, his grin coming back, wide and sly, sharp fangs flashing under the lights. He pressed a little harder against his knife, not quite piercing the skin beneath it but coming close.

"P-ple-please-" Mark almost whimpered, his voice suddenly quiet, face pale and eyes wide as he dragged his gaze away from the knife, just about meeting A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i's odd coloured eyes instead. "D-Don't."

T̥̮̞̯̐̂̀̆ͥ͟͠o̶͇̮͕̩̤͒͋̾͑́́ǒ͍̲͊ͩ́̀ ̨̭̰͚̲̘̰̦ͥ̇̓͘͘l̸̼̟̞̥̬͚͉ͥ̏ͮ͂́a͈͉̫̪̱̣͉͎ͥ͆ͬ̀̚͢͡t̿ͪ̊ẻ̵̥̣̬̙̰͓̉́.̭̼̲͇̬̾̓͐̀̈̍͑̀

Was all A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i said, voice slow and deep. He pulled his arm back slowly, adjusting how he held the knife in his hand, his grin seemed to grow ever wider, before he struck.

Slashing the sharp blade across Mark's throat, red blood splattering across the kitchen. One sharp movement later and the knife was driven into Mark's chest, and A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i held it there, still grinning.

Mark gasped and choked as the knife cut across his throat, a strangled scream escaping him as A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i stabbed him in the chest, narrowly missing his heart. Eyes wide as dinner plates staring at the man in front of him, his jaw hanging open, his face almost white with terror. Frozen still as everything suddenly started to feel far away. A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i was laughing-  _cackling._  Saying things that Mark could no longer understand. His mind started to feel foggy, his body stiff and oddly numb to the pain some distant part of him knew he should be feeling. He could hear laughter- deep, distorted laughter.. But it wasn't A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i, it was in  _his head_.. It was  _his voice_.. 

Mark wanted to speak, to scream and shout and beg for help. But he couldn't, choking on his own blood as his knees gave out and buckled beneath him, A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i guiding him to the floor, strong pale hands on his shoulders holding him upright.

T̄ͩh̓ͣ̃e̫̳͕͊͂ř̘͉ͮ͟e̬̭̘̗͖͇̼͖̿̈́͋ ̙̱͇͍͍̉t͚̰̗͐͜h͌́͐͌ěͥͧrͤ͐ȩ͔̘ͫͭ͂͑̆̉,ͭ̄̒͐ ̢̤͙̐̋̊̀i͗̍̚t́ͤ'͎̳̙̹͔͔ͨ̇ͅl͑͆lͩ ̃͑̔͂̀a̵̵̝̣͚ͤ̂l͆lͨ̏̈ ̛̈́͏̼͉̠͓͔͕͔̱b̴̖̲̘̲͍̓̍ͯĕ̆̓ͮ ̂̊ͨo̸̝͓̩̲ͬ̄ͦ́͡v̑̍e̗̤͕͇̘͙̪͚͎͐̀̚͜r͈̖͍̼ͬ͋͡ ̘̭̓̆ͦͯ͂́̒s̜̫̺͎̩̳ͮ̂͗̎͂̐͘͝ö͓̭̖̬͕̣̫̋̈́ͤ̂ŏ̳͍̣͉̻͙͔̉̚n̦̫̞̟̞̙̣̈̀.̛̫̦̙̣͇ͨ̎ͮ̀͡"̰̲̻̥̫̬͔̓̈́̆ͯ̋̄̀͟

Mark stared forward at nothing, trembling, his vision blurry, the laughter in his head growing louder and  _louder._  This couldn't be happening.  _This couldn't possibly be real!_

Gradually, everything around him seemed to fade, A͈̝̱͍n̼̯̫̲͈t̗̟̦i's words were lost to him, his vision went dark,  _he couldn't see,_  his mind was blank and fuzzy, and all he could hear was the loud laughter in his ears.

And then just voices. Two voices. Two voices that even in this state he knew. Jacks. And his own.

W̡̩̦̱̳̣͐̉̀ͧ͐ě̴͖͚̰̳̯͕͍͂ͫͫ̚ḷ̼̋͋͢c̻ͩ̀͠o̵̞̓m̝̠̻͈̮͌̄ͭͪ̂̂eͧ̓̇ͭ̐҉ ̟̮̑b̩a̻͇͉͙͍̘̰ͨ̔̿ͯč̖̗̞̠ͦͫ͋ͭ̄̾k̬̙̝̞̙̤͠,̍̐͊͆̽ ̖̟͚͓̩̞͔̊D̫̺̞̋͟ͅa̧͇͔͕̫̝̠̼r̬͊̕k̜̙̠̎ͯͪ̆͌y̧̱̘̞̯̪̬̟̐̆ͬ͊̽̃̊!̝̳̱̻͚̣̈́́͊ ̶̞͇̹̝͉̇͆L̪͙͉̠͘ȇ̵͍̱̍ͥ̒̽ͣt͕̳̮̠͓̘͗̚'̝̘̤̥̯͎̇̂ͩͬ͆ŝ̠̳̹͙͉ͬ̆̇̒̚͢ ̤̍̔̒̽ͮ͛͠p̵̙͍̩̝ḷ̲͞ͅà̛̲͉̞ỹ̖͍͓̙̙͛ͧ͂̍!̜̲̞͉̲̳͡ͅ

 

G̡̠͙̩̱͚̹̜̋ͥͪǒ͔̲̘̊̄̏ǒ̺̱̺͖̥͇͑͂̇ͯ̌ͪdͦ̎҉̰ͅ ͎̤̰͕̍ͫ̀͗̾̃ͨj͙̖͕̭̎̀o̵̜̔̐ͤ̏b̪̟̰̜͇̪̘̓ͯ̃͂ͦ͒͠,͂̿͢ ̼̘̝͍̣͊̾̎͒̌A̫̙̤n̝̩̯̣̅̄ͣ̎̎̆̚͘t͈̟̐̾ǐ͕̼̗͚̄̔ͬ͢.̱̝̱̬̱̲̠͋̋̕

 

M͖̪͎ó̍̄͛r̰̯̃̔͆͝t̸̘͉͇ͭ̍̉̀͒a̫͙͓̾̈̒̿͟ĺ̩͚͕̳̣͇̞͒͑̊̈́̆s̺̤̦̝̝̗͆͆̉ͣ̆ ̵͔̩̔ă̡̟ͨ̊ͤ̃͒̚r̰͉͈̓͂̐͞e̱̤͇̔̄̿̀ ̶̦͎̭̦̙͖͊̒̄́s̢̫͈̜̻͎o̧̫̹̝̬̰̥̬̽ͬ̓͒͂ͧͬ ̛̝̼̙̯͂̿ͮ̔ͪ̎͐m̨̼͓̙̹̻ͧ̇̎͊͋̓̋u̫̺̻͉̫͙ͪ͒c͉̳͚hͮ̚͏̗̦̦̙ ̋̊̑ͮ͋͂f̴̆̈͛ͦu͎̼̻̓͢n͍̿̎̂̈!̱̪̲͂̌͌̽͑

 

T̝̞͖̖͐ͨͭ̉ͬͧ͂͠h̓ͯ͠eͨͥ̊̒ͯ̌͡y͈̦̥̮̯̯̋ͣ̎ͨ ̤̗̥ͣͪͮ̑ͩa̬̬̗̞͔ͤ̏́ͅŗ̠̾̍̎͋͋̽̊e͈ͩͧͮ̉͛ ̥̥̮̭̤͊͞i̔̔͏̪̬̩̮͖̥n̎̿d̳̟̏̂̌ͧͧe̬̗̲e̥̩̽͗̾ͪ̈͞d͖͖̩̪͕ͬͪͦ̉ͯ̉͆,̡͍̱͗͋̉ͬ ̖̣̫̯̥ẗ̵̰̺̯͑̋ĥ̳̪̖̱̻̗͓ͪ̍å̪̈͛͛̏̕n̐͊͆̂̀k̬͙͕̮̇͋̋̍͒̅ ͭ̄͆̃yͪͣ͗ͪ̈͑̓͢ō͇u̙̎͂́͂͗ͯ,̵͓͖̪͎̔̑͂͋̿ ̫̬ͩ̂͑̂M̝͚̍͗̓́͌a̷̪̞̠͔̠͋͌̇ͥṟ̣͛̓ͮͮ͌k̷ͩ͐̉.̵̹̱̯́̔͑̔́̐̾ ͎͇̪̱̔̏̋͆̉E̗̙ͅṽ̜̺̖̟͋ͪ́ͤ̊͂ẻ̼̈́̏͆̂ͭr͇͔̱ͅ ̖̜͍̙̬̪ͬͦͣ̇̏̚͟s̯̝͎̰͋͑̐́o̩̥̩ͭͩͯ̿͛ ͊̏ͫ͂̓̚s̵͈ͫͣo͔̯̩͊̿̚r̗̪̟̤̄ͭ̇ŗ̦̬͖͓̯͓̌ͩ͐y̝ͭͤ͋͗͐ͨͣ̕ ͚̫̠̺w͉ͥ̾͒̔e̲͔̰͓̾̑ͅ ̙̱̳̆ͅhͯ̐ͩ̌͏̮a̬̓̽ͦͤͪ͋d͐̽ ̫̬̯̩̣͙ͨ̒ͅt̰͉ͮ̓̔̽͜o̷̥͚̜̲͍ͯ̃ͤͯ̈͆ͣ ̘̠̼͎ͦ̏̈ͣͦ͝k͏̼͎͚̥̬ỉ͎̪̊̑ͯ̓ľ̷̗̱͓͓̤̋̋l̦̗̩ ̵̙ÿ͓̹̠̱̍͒̇ͨ̽o̷̲̲̙̟̠ͥ̽̇ͫ̒͐u̪̮̼̿ͧ̒̆ͦ͊ͨ.͓̥̼̒͆͂̍͗

 

J̡͍̏̃̐͋ͭ͒̚ȁ̗̹̅ͮc͎k̴̮̄͒̐ͩ̚ͅ ̡͇͇͙̱͚̼͂̚t̽o͊̋̎ͥͮō͙̲̩̲̊͑ͮ,̶̹̬̼̼̣͔͓́̊̉ͬ̐̚ ͉̞̒h͎̹̟͛ͥȩ ̫͚̊̒ͮ͑͝w̷͔̹̘̿̍̒̀̊͒ͅȁ̺̪͙͖͓̱͕s̹͙̓̈́ͧ ̗́͢s̘̪͚͆́̃ͮo̘̝̦͚̍͑ͪ͋ͪ́̏ ͓͈̅̈́ͦ͋̈s̳̦͓͓̀w̍ͫͮ̈́͂͐e̯̟̠̙̜̎̍̽̈̽̄̏͠ę̣̗̜̬ͯ̽͛͊t̓̾̓̍.͛͆̓҉̠̱ ̘̟̦ͧ̓T̅̇o̧̹̪̣̎͋̊̐ͅo̝̣̳͉͖͗ͣ͑ͩ͂ ̳͗͂͒̅͛s̡̄̓͐̿ͥwe̞͎̤͉̹e̶̙t̠̀ͩ͒.̛̏ͭ

 

L͇̹ͣ̀ͪ͞e̤̘̪͎͇̪̓̈́̈ͪt̹̼͎̖̞̯͙̀̆'̟̠̫̫̜̜̯̓s̺̺̜͔ͮͥ̆ ̧̬̱̫̞̲̭̟̾͆͊̂h̗̼̺͓̠͚̝͂̽̅ȧ͋̑̄v͎̜͉͚̞̈͆ͦͥ̌ẹ̓̊̆ ͎͝s̻̝̺͔̦̓̍͗̆̚o͓̜̼̝ͪ̚m̠̪̲e̸̯̲͔͗ͯͦ̏̓̚ ͫ̓̎ͪ͋̐͢f̢̘͇̩̣ͨ̓͒̈̉̌ͦu̱̥ń͇̗̝̱͇̩̏̚͢,̭͙̠̻̻̉ͣͭ̕ ̸̞̩̹̤̪̬̻ͩ̆͗e͇ͮ̍ͦ̂ͦh͐͌ͧͩ̚͏̦̪ ̝͎̗͈͋̐́̚A̟̗̱͓̤̪͢n̯̘̝͓͎̏͡t̂̒ͨ̍̀̚͏͎̯̟͓͎i͔͍̹͌ͮͥ̚.̺̩̟͖̮ͨͨ̽̾͋͂̍

 

Ṏ̰̱̭͍͕̬̥ͩͨ̓̆͌h̭̮̘͙̘̉̂̈́̈ͥͅ ̹͉͆͒̽̑̄̀d̫̂͒́̀e̠͎̭͇͎ͤͬ͌̚f̢̫̦̩̫̖͉̑ͤͥi̜̘͎͌́̒̉̔ͯn̻͙͗͐̊ͯ̚i̐̌͏̝̞t̹̖͙͇̼́͜é̗͎̜̅̎ͮl̘̦͓̰͛̾y̱̱̱̝͑ͯͮ,̼̼̱̉ ̞̊ͣͨͦ͢D͙͘a̺̳͙͇̺͗̎ͨ̄̀r͚̄͌̈̅̐̀k̺̹̳̞̻̆̍ͣ́̋ͧy͈̟.ͥ̒̽̊ͬ͑

 

Ḃ̊ͭ͏̙͓̝̠ǔ̻̟͎̫̟̾̚t̵̼͚ ̻̪̠̺̖͔̤͂̏͗ͦf͚̠̀̇̉ͧͅo̫͚̭̘̜ͦ̓͗̀͊ͫ̾r̶̜̰͇̤̳ͪ̊͗ ̮͇͍͞ň̨͈̞̯͙̤̠͐ǒ̺ͫ̅̇͐͟w̮,̧̘̼̮̲̃ͤ̈͊ ̡͍͚̹ͤͅͅM͔̲͚͕̖̘a̷̦̺ṟ̥͊̾k̪̓̓̄̉̒͒,̑͛̓ͧ͑͗̚

 

S̛͊̑̑ͦͧ͒̑͒̃̋̄ͬ̈́ͣͯͧͣ̕҉̶̟̠̙̞̟̟̱̣̳̝̱̙̼́ͅa͓̺̜͈̲̫̳̮͖̺̰͚͔͖͆̊ͩ̏̓̈́̍͆̋̓͑̀͑͂̈͌͌́͟͡ẏ̼̘̳͇̯̲̮̘̭͖̲͙̭͉̈́͒͗́̋̿̓ͤ̑ͬ̇ͨ̋̇͐̆̇́͠ ̶̢̧̛̤̱͙̣̳̱̟̙̤͖̥͙̰̮̠ͭ̇̔ͨͭ̐̑͒́̾̀g̴̢̢̼̟̣͖̟̙̙̰̙̜̞͙̙̠̲̦ͨ͐ͫͦͮ͋̒ͬͦ͠ͅo͓̹̤̬̺͋͌̽̍̀͊͋̕͜ͅͅo̡̡͓͈͔̪̘̺̗̹̻̦̼̻ͧͦ̓̽ͦͫ̓̋̐̅ͪ́͂̎͢͟͟d̶̷̶̷̹̞͔̼̞̭̱̬̩̜̫̼̬̖̙͆ͮͮ́̚b̵̸̢͙͉͇̠̰̯͕̞̹̭͙̺̙̝̭ͫ͂̔̈ͦ̾̓ͬͣ̓ͯͩ͛́y̴̿͂ͮͨ̍̿͒̃̌ͫ̐̀̓̏̒̍̽͒̃҉̤̬̩̯̼̭̮͉̗͔̦̻̀̀͢e̽̌ͩͣ̈̀͏̨̧̣̬̩̼̰̰̮̫͕̫̖̝͈̺.͆̑͗̍͏̢̢̙̱̣̩̣̹̥̩͙͎̻́͟ͅ


End file.
